


Caught Unawares

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after "His Last Vow" - John receives an urgent phone call...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Unawares

John's phone buzzed in his pocket just as Sherlock's plane came to a full stop on the tarmac. Mycroft headed for the plane but Mary stayed with John as he glanced at the caller ID before accepting the call.

"Hello, Greg."

"John! Where are you? Is Mary with you? Are you somewhere safe? Where's Sherlock?" Greg hardly paused for breath in between questions.

"Whoa! Slow down, mate. Mary's with me. Sherlock will be here in a minute. We're fine."

"He's back - fucking Moriarty's back! Just popped up on the telly bold as brass."

"Yeah, Mycroft just told us."

"You're with Mycroft? Oh, good. I guess that's about as safe as it gets." Some of the panic - though not all - left Lestrade's voice. "Listen, is he sending someone to Barts - and Baker Street? I don't know if Moriarty'd go for Mrs Hudson but I'd rather not chance it. He'll _definitely_ go for Molly…"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's handling it. Listen, Greg, where are you?"

"Just leaving the pub. Thank God I'd only had the one pint. My car's just round the corner. I should be at the Yard in about 20 minutes."

"No, stay there. I think Mycroft is probably sending a car for you as well."

"What? Why? I need to get to the office not get whisked off to a bloody warehouse somewhere."

"Well, in case Moriarty's after you."

"Why the hell would he be after me? No, he'll go for the people Sherlock cares about first. Oh no, wait - looks like you're right - here we are: big black shiny car and a couple of gorillas in suits."

John heard a muffled conversation then Greg came back on the line. "I'll call you back in a second. Mycroft's bloke wants me to switch phones - says this one's not secure."

"OK - talk to you in a minute."

John lowered the phone from his ear and looked at it.

"Something wrong?" Mary asked.

"Yeah... I think... I think I need to have a quick word with Sherlock." John marched across the runway and arrived at the plane just as the door of the small private jet opened and Sherlock walked down the steps.

"Did you miss me?" Sherlock grinned.

"Very funny. You didn't tell him," John replied, unsmiling, causing a puzzled expression to flit across Sherlock's face.

"Tell who what?"

"Greg. _Lestrade_. You didn't tell him he was one of Moriarty's targets when you jumped."

"Oh. No, I didn't. It didn't seem relevant any more."

"Well its relevant _now_ , isn't it?" John yelled. "He's got no idea he's strolling around London with a bloody bullseye on his back!"

"John, my people will be picking him up shortly," Mycroft interceded. "I'm sure there's no cause for alarm."

"Yeah, he said they were there already." John turned back to Sherlock. "Did you tell him you were leaving and not coming back? Or did you just think I would do that next time he asked where you were?"

Sherlock pursed his lips which was confirmation enough.

John drew a deep breath but was suddenly stopped by Mycroft's hand on his arm.

"John - did you say Lestrade said my people were there already?"

"Yeah. He was just switching to a secure line. They…" John felt the contents of his stomach turn to ice water as he looked at Mycroft's face. "Mycroft - tell me your people are picking up Greg right now."

Mycroft turned to Anthea who glanced down at her phone before shaking her head. "No, they're still a few minutes away."

"Oh… Oh, God." John's legs felt shaky. Mary put her arm around him and squeezed reassuringly.

Sherlock had much the same expression on his face as he'd had when Molly slapped him.

Mycroft remained as impassive as ever - but his attention was fully focussed on Anthea.

They all stood in shocked stillness while she consulted her phone again.

After a small eternity she looked up. "I'm sorry, sir. DI Lestrade's detail say he's already gone..."


End file.
